


Anger management is a skill not many have

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, F/F, Family Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Memories, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Spell Failure, World War I, World War II, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are once again fighting at a world meeting.It's too bad Kylie gets in the way.





	1. Magic and anger do not mix

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
Kylie Kirkland - Australia  
Arthur Kirkland - England  
Avery Kirkland - New Zealand  
Alistair Kirkland - Scotland  
Myfannwy Kirkland - Wales  
Bridget Kirkland - Northern Ireland  
Patrick Kirkland - Ireland  
Matthew Kirkland - Canada  
Alfred Jones - America  
Francis Bonnefry - France  
Ivan - Russia  
Kiku Honda - Japan  
Ludwig - Germany  
Romano - South Italy  
Felicio - north Italy  
Mirko - Malta  
Sadiq - Turkey  
Yao - China

Alfred and Arthur need to get their shit together.

In the ten minutes it has taken Avery, Mathew, Francis and Alistair to go and get some snacks, Alfred is already being held back by Kylie, with Bridget and Myf trying to hold Arthur back.

Patrick, Kiku, Ivan and Ludwig are watching on, with Patrick cheering on Alfred and the other three looking rather shocked by the whole ordeal, though none as shocked as the Italy twins, both of whom look as though they'd rather be anywhere else but here, even with Mirko dotting over them. Yao and Sadiq, both of whom were standing in a corner, come out to look over with thinly veiled interest.

"I WISH I COULD HAVE NEVER MET YOU!" Alfred yells, lunging at Arthur, stopped by two things:

1) Kylie jumping infront of him, pushing him back with all her strength 

and

2) Arthur yelling something in a long dead Celtic language, magic spewing out of him and into Kylie, who had accidentally gotten hit by the spell herself.

~~~

The world spins around Kylie's head, and she stumbles over, voices yelling around her. Blots of light come in and out of view, and she vaguely wonders which snake bit her to give her this sort of reaction, considering that Aussie ones don't even affect her now. She notes that someone is holding her.

_Probably not Avery_, she thinks, Avery doesn't cradle her anymore, not since the 1910s._ It wouldn't be Dad either, no one cradles me now_, she frowns. She can't work out whose holding her, and it's starting to get on her nerves.

"You're going to be alright, Kylie." Someone claims, his voice distant. "Arthur isn't going to fuck up this time."

She opens her eyes to see Alfred holding her. She can't tell when she closed them. Her head lolls to the side as she looks at the others around her, all watching with pity and worry.

"She'll be right," Kylie claims, struggling to sit upright, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"Arthur tried to magic Alfred and you ended up in the road." Myf says, looking to Bridget and Alistair for help.

"And? What do we have to do to get rid of this morning after headache?" She jokes, her voice light and airy. Like this is a joke to her.

"You won't like this, bonny." Alistair says lowly.

"You have to share some of your memories with the group." Patrick glares at Alfred and Arthur, almost out right stating that it was their faults, and Kylie sighs.

" Do I get to choose which ones?" She mumbles, and Bridget winces.

"Nope, sorry Kylie."

"Well, we may as well get this over and done with." Avery smirks, offering Kylie a hand to get up. She takes it, and with a quick 'Thanks mate.' The world shook.


	2. Sometimes you just don't remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te Aroha  
Tamati  
Koen  
Killara  
\---  
People long forgotten

* * *

The tremors stop as trees sprout around them and a camp springs up from nowhere. Dirt replaces the old tiles and fluffy white clouds dot a picturesque sky. A man comes into view, his dark brown skin shining with both sweat and power as he carries a kangaroo towards a group of women, all of whom look as though they could be siblings, except for one. Her hair is straight and light brown, and her skin is pale compared to the man, although it is far darker then and of the nations watching. 

Two children rush towards the man as he sets down the meat. A child of around seven years old, who too looks out of place, like the woman, and a young girl who looks to be around the age of three. The man picks up the girl and swings her around as the other child clutches onto his legs, pinning the man in place. The woman laughs, her voice like honey.

"Tamati, let your father go!" She scolds the child, her face betraying her as she looks close to running to the man as well. "I'm glad you got us some meat for tonight's meal, Koen." She takes the girl from his arms, cradling her. "Who knows when Tama and I will be able too make this voyage again."

"Te Aroha, my love, tonight may be the last night we see each other for seasons, but I will still love you as though you are here beside me," He gazes at her lovingly, "And besides, Killara will be safe with me. We both know that you must be pained away from your people for so long. Killara is 4 summers wiser, she needs her mother, but she knows that Te Aroha has duties to fulfill as Aotearoa." He takes her hand. "We both have long journeys ahead, let's enjoy a family meal once more."

Avery gapes at them, their eyes almost popping out of their head. Alistair frowns at him.

"Are you alright, lad?" He inquires.

"Aotearoa" They mumble, wrapping their arms around themselves. "I thought I was the only one. Who is she?"

"I don't know, Av." Kylie says, not taking her eyes off the small family that they are witnessing. "I don't remember any of this." She mumbles, her eyes tearing up. "Why can I recognise them but can't remember them?"

Yao places his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her when she is clearly upset. Alfred and Mathew both move to stop him from helping her, but Kiku steps in front of them both.

"Sometimes, people who you thought you knew are different than you know," he says, "sometimes you need to shut up and listen to those around you before you act."

The smell of meat on the fire makes everyone look up, as Te Aroha takes a portion of kangaroo meat from the fire and gives it to Koen, who thanks her with a kiss on the cheek. The two children, Killara and Tamati, race each other to get the next serving, which Tamati wins.

"That's not fair!" Killara whines to her parents. "They're bigger than me!"

"Yeah, and faster too!" Tamati teases as Killara gets her portion of meat, oils dripping down their chin. Alfred laughs and nudges Mathew in the chest, who shoves him back.

Te Aroha takes her piece of meat and sits down, motioning for the children to join her and her lover.

"Don't fight, do you want to hear a story?" She says in a low, dramatic voice. The children clap and cheer and Tamati lets out a loud whoop of joy.

"It's my turn to tell the story, so my children. Do you know the story of the bunyip?" His voice is low, a story teller in his natural habitat, surrounded by listening ears of children.

"Koen, you'll scare them, Tama and Lara are only young!" Te Aroha says, her voice quietly praying that he'll stop now, but Tama loudly protests.

"I wanna know!" They yell, vying for attention. But all Koen does is sigh.

"Sorry Tama, but rules are rules. What your Ma says is what I must do."

"Bur Daaaad" They whine, pulling his arm. "Please!"

"No Tamati." Te Aroha scolds, seriously this time. "When you are older you may learn it, but we need to leave early if we wish to be home by the end of five days." She kisses their forehead. "If you eat fast I'll sing you to sleep."

Tama seems to consider it before they wolf down the meat, but Killara seems unsure.

"You're gonna come back though?" She asks, her voice shaking as she finishes her meat. "You'll come back for me and Dad, right?"

"Of course Lara. I'll come back." She smiles at the small girl, and Kylie gets a pang of longing as a single tear slips down her face.

"I wish you two could see me now," she mumbles, and everyone holds their breaths. "You guys would be so proud."


	3. Trade Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling through country may be long and hard walking, but meeting people can be as rewarding as a long loved gift.

The ground shakes as Kylie burrows her face into her hands, quiet sobs falling from her lips. Patrick and Bridget, in all their hatred towards each other, put aside their differences to comfort her. The scene has changed, Killara and Koen walking through sun scorched deserts, but it almost seems as though it is paused, a snapshot of the past. Kylie begins to shake with the weight of her past.

"Kylie," Arthur mumbles, moving closer to her. "Talk to us. What's wrong?" Mathew nods at him, letting him know that he's doing alright.

"No." Her voice shakes, and her fellow nations look shocked. She straightens up, tears streaming down her face. "You're going to find out what happened anyways." She doesn't stop crying all though the memory begins.

Koen carries Killara, and they both laugh as the sand crunches beneath his feet. Killara looks to be around the same age, although her father seems to have aged by about a year.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Killara asks in a singsong voice.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No." He responds, and she bursts out laughing.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?" 

"No" 

"Are we nearly the-"

"Killara if you ask me that one more time I will leave you here for the bunyip to find."

"But Daaaad, I'm booorrrreeed" She whines, and everyone laughs, including Kylie.

"Well then, why don't you keep a lookout for kangaroos to trade." Koen asks, trying to keep the peace with the small child.

"What's trade?" Killara frowns, contorting her face into a strange mixture of confusion and frustration.

"It's when you give something to someone else and they give you something back."

"Like when you give Mama meat for dinner and she gives you kisses!" She sticks her tongue out at her father, who pokes it.

"I suppose so." He agrees. "But today we are meeting with your uncle. We're going to trade kangaroos for this thing that he calls money, but we can use it for fishing." He winks at her and Yao looks vaguely offended, but he keeps his mouth shut. Soon, they see the approaching shoreline, where the land meets the sea. To the left is a thick bush land, and the right a continuation of the desert.

"Dad, over there." She points out towards the bush lands, where some kangaroos are resting in the shade of the trees.

"Stay here, okay?" He says, placing her down on the red sand before stalking closer to the animals.

"He just left her there!" Arthur exclaims, shocked by his actions. Kylie spins around, her long brown hair whipping poor Patrick in the face as she presses her finger into his chest, almost pushing him over.

"Shut. Up." Kylie growls at him, furious. "You don't know _anything_ about him."

Everyone looks at her in shock as she turns her back to Arthur, and Alfred smirks at him.

Koen is back at Killara's side, holding a length of rope with a kangaroo tied to the end. He holds her hand as the finally reach the beach, where everyone sees it.

A imperial Chinese fleet, with a small guard surrounding one person.

Yao.

The three nations walk to each other, Yao only bringing one man, whom he then makes take the rope from Koen and takes the kangaroo to his ship.

"Yao, it's good to have you on our shores."

"It's good to be back." He smiles, before noticing the young girl clutching onto Koen's leg. "And you are?" 

"Killara." She mumbles, not looking Yao in the eyes.

"Killara, what a beautiful name." Yao smiles at her, before his concerned eyes meet Koen's. "What nation does she represent?" 

"I am, unaware. Aotearoa birthed her, as she did with Tamati, but none of us know her nation." Koen admits. "I pray for better news, but I struggle to imagine what it could be. I know that I am fading, soon all it would take would be a fellow country attacking me to keep me permanently dead."

"You mustn't think this way, though perhaps you should return to your birth place to discover what you may need." Yao nods to Koen and Killara before turning. "Safe travels to you both."

Yao looks to the ground as other nations look at him in shock, completely dumbfounded by his appearance in the memories.

"How to you think that Marco Polo found out about kangaroos if he only saw them in my emperors zoo?" He shrugs, before turning to Kylie, sorrow in his eyes. "I wish I could help you, tell you more, but that is the last time I saw Koen."

"And Killara?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kylie, you will find out soon the memories others have taken from you."


	4. You can't take my youth away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie finally realises who Koen is.
> 
> And who killed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where I put all of my *parental issues* into a chapter and then try to make it work
> 
> Also yes it is named after the song you can @ me I'm trash

Mirko and Sadiq watch from the sidelines with the Italy twins. The four of them try not to interrupt what happens, and the bonds between the nations that start to show, but Mirko cannot hold his tounge.

"Yao, why didn't you tell us about Koen and Killara?" He asks, anger thinly veiled as curiousity. Yao acknowledges him, but only half shrugs as an answer.

Avery, Matthew, Myf, Francis, Kiku and Ivan are all mumbling amongst each other, and Ludwig notices the upset on Kylie's face as they do so.

"Kylie, do you want to continue with the memories?" He announces, stopping the conversations. She shoots him a thankful smile before nodding, and once again the ground shakes. The Kirklands all wobble during it, and Romano laughs before the scene changes.

"Oh god." Arthur and Kylie both mumble, Arthur going pale and Kylie looking as though she may throw up. An audible sound of confusion comes from Felicio, and other nations look to the two horrified nations with curiousity.

Except for Matthew and Alfred, who take in the scenery and go pale as well.

A bay with golden sand and luscious forests with pristine waters appear, alongside Koen and Killara and once more Te Aroha, who looks distraught as she clings to Killara and the three of them look out to sea.

And, on the sea, coming into the bay, are eleven British ships. The first fleet are arriving to Botany Bay.

"Ships like those who took Tamati away from me." Te Aroha growls, and Koen goes to her, wrapping his arm over her shoulder in comfort. "If they come for Killara, I would sooner bloody my hands-"

"Te Aroha, don't speak like this." He says, nodding towards Killara. "We should greet them. Perhaps they are like Yao."

"I never met Yao, but he doesn't take children-"

"They could be like Michael" Killara says, pulling on her mothers dress. "Remember Dad? Michael came after we went to Yao and he put things onto the trees!"

"_WHAT!"_ Te Aroha and Arthur both yell as Kylie laughs, tears in her eyes.

"So _that's_ how those plates ended up nailed to a tree!" She says, shaking her head. "And why he calls me New Holland!"

"A man named Michael came and put some white things onto our trees. He then left, and his boats were similar, but it has been quite a few summers since he came." Koen says, hand on Te Aroha's arm. "I must greet them, it is my duty as a nation."

"I will stay here then, and I will make sure Killara is no where near those demons." Te Aroha vows, and Arthur goes pale. He looks at Kylie with a pained expression, just as Kylie look to him.

"I have no memory of this, but so help me, Dad, if what I think is true," she glares daggers at him "I'll make sure that you can never come back here again."

Killara hugs her father goodbye as he goes to the beach, traveling down the rocky pathway to meet the foreigners. Te Aroha casts her eyes to the sky and no so secretly asks for Koen's safe return.

Smaller landing ships bring groups of men, women and children to shore, most of the women and children wearing chains around their necks, arms and feet. 

However, two teens jump out of the boat, whooping for joy as they touch the ground. A man follows them, and Te Aroha gasps, pulling Killara closer to her as she looks at the man.

The man is blonde and pale, wearing a British army uniform. He has green eyes and thick eyebrows. 

"It's you." Francis looks to Arthur, confused.

"What is going on?" Ludwig quiries, but no one answers.

Both of the teen boys are blonde, pale with blue eyes, though one is louder and more energetic then the other, who just seems thankful to be on dry land.

Te Aroha looks in horror at the three of them, and Ivan blinks.

"This is the colonisation, isn't it?" He says. "You took Mathieu and Amerik to colonise Australia?" 

"I couldn't leave Mathew with Alfred, he would start a fight." Arthur shrugs.

Suddenly, Te Aroha and Killara make their way to the beach, in hopes of hear what Koen and Arthur are discussing. Killara remains quiet, her mothers hand firmly on her shoulder. The silent girls make it to Koen's side, and younger Alfred and Mathew both join their father. An uncomfortable stand off goes between the 6 nations, and Arthur clears his throat awkwardly.

"Mathew, would you and your brother go and collect some paper and ink for me?" Past Arthur says, not taking his eyes off Koen and Te Aroha, and the two boys run towards where the convicts are setting up tents and cutting trees down. "Now, ma'am, I understand that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I am determined to set things right by you."

"Gotten off on the wrong foot?" Mirko asks incredulously, staring at Arthur. "You kidnapped-"

"Return my son to me then." She growls, not letting him get a word in. "And leave this country."

Kylie winces, though she looks at Arthur without a hint of sympathy. She looks like she wants to say something, but thinks better of it, as though the surrounding beach and forest makes her realise something.

Past Arthur scoffs, almost laughing in her face. Te Aroha and Koen look furious, ready to fight, but Killara looks as though she wants to cry. Her small body shakes with poorly suppressed sobs, and she looks up at Arthur with big eyes.

"Please give me my brother back," she pleads "please, mister." Her voice is quiet, shaking slightly as though she was in pain. Past Arthur frowns, but kneels down, putting himself on her level.

"You're his little sister?" He asks softly, and she nods. He smiles coldly, almost as though he was thinking of how he could gain another child. "You know, he speaks of you a lot. He says that your very sweet, and that he misses you." Then, his smile turns sinister. "Do you want to come with me to see him again?" 

"Arthur!" Francis yells, startling the other countries, anger bleeding out of his eyes. "How dare you!"

"Shut up Francis I know you did the same to Alfred!" Matthew growls. "Lets just get this over with. It's painfully obvious that Kylie doesn't want to be here so shut it."  
His fathers both look at him, shocked. Matthew ignores them, turning and gently places his arm on Kylie's shoulder. "If you want, we can try and make me go through this. I understand that you wouldn't want to share this so I'm fine with being put through my memories.

"No no no, it's fine. Thank you." She says, brushing off his hand. "I just want this to be over."

"Fair enough, bitch" Avery says, not looking up from his conversation with Kiku. "I can't believe that Dad misgendered me."

"He did it a lot when we were kids." She looks to him. "He learnt though. He's better now."

Then, Te Aroha grabs Killara, ripping her away from past-Arthur. Koen moves in front of his wife, but it is clear that he is not trying to protect her, but rather, Arthur. The seas become violent, wind gathering up around the group as Te Aroha's eyes begin to glow a haunting, ocean blue. The earth begins to shake and Killara grabs onto her father, as though he is the only thing keeping her on the ground. Past Matthew and Alfred both come running up, Matthew holding onto the paper and pens still. Arthur takes it out of his hands and yells at them to run back to the settlement, which they do. Koen gently tugs Killara off himself, before his eyes start glowing too. A deep, golden, sand like colour. The trees start moving towards the couple, and the sand moves up and coats Te Aroha, before trees tug the woman into the safety of their arms. The trees start to go back into the forest and the sand that once coated the woman returns to the beach. The wind and waves calm, into a pleasant day. Arthur stares in shock as Killara giggles, being picked up by her father. Koen's eyes stop glowing, and some men from the settlement come to Arthur's side, one with a gun which he passes to Arthur. 

"I want you to report this country Terra Nullius." He says, and Killara screams out in pain. The young girl starts crying, dropping to the ground as blood comes out of her mouth, as though Arthur actually harmed her. Koen's eyes widen as he turns towards his daughter, Te Aroha running out to help her family. Killara screams louder as her mother reaches her, eyes leaking bloodied tears. The adults cradle their daughter, and Koen looks towards Arthur, his mouth open as though he was going to ask, _plead_ for Arthur to do something.

But a bullet is placed into his skull before he can ask.

Kylie and Killara scream in unison as they watch him fall to the ground, Te Aroha's eyes grow dark, and the ocean begins to rise, as does she. She floats through the air, as seafood does on calm beaches, serenely smiling as the wave grows larger. Screams are heard from the settlement, but soon it won't matter. Avery screams when he sees it, when he realises what's about to happen.

Past Arthur, not even blinking or stopping for consideration, puts a bullet through Te Aroha's head.

Her body drops to the ground, and Killara, Kylie and Avery scream. The sounds of pain, loss and hurt echo through everyones heads as Past Arthur picks up Killara and begins to walk to the settlement, unbothered by the young girls screams. He places her onto a landing boat, and the group follows him as he locks Killara inside the convict hold of the ship, chaining her to the wall before walking out, locking the door behind him.


End file.
